The present invention relates generally to a program schedule guide and, more particularly, to a system and process for allowing a television viewer to access on-screen television program listings and other information services in an easy and convenient way.
The number of television channels available to the user has grown dramatically within the last decade, primarily due to the availability of cable and direct broadcast satellite systems. As the number of programs of potential interest to the viewer has increased, a variety of electronic program guides have been developed to help the viewer select programs of particular interest. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. B1 4,706,121 and 5,353,121 each describe schedule information processing systems which provide the viewer with a convenient way to select programs based on viewer supplied selection criteria.
The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. B1 4,706,121 (Young) receives television schedule information as a broadcast. In one embodiment of Young, the television schedule information is provided on the user's television screen. The user can then supply selection criteria which are utilized by the Young system to make program selections, to control the television schedule information displayed on the television screen, etc. In addition, Young discloses a system which controls a television receiver to allow for the automatic user selection of programs and the automatic, unattended recording of programs that are listed in the television schedule information. The automatic, unattended recording of programs is achieved by controlling a video tape recorder (VCR) or other recording device. Young also proposes utilizing a personal computer for the television schedule information.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that improved methods of manipulating the information contained in electronic program guides are desired.